Dream
by Bayb-Tiger
Summary: She had only one goal, to live life to the fullest. He wanted to help her get everything she ever wanted. But the only thing he didn't know was what she wanted could kill her. [Chapter Six]
1. All But A Dream

_**:Dream:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Once again a new story, I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not, but I am hoping it is! Please enjoy this story and I'm dedicating this to my friend because he gave me this story idea...please R&R!_

_**Summary: **She had only one goal, to live life to the fullest. He wanted to help her get everything she ever wanted. But the only thing he didn't know was what she wanted could kill her._

_**Disclaimer: **CCS characters belong to CLAMP, my own characters belong to me, the story plot belongs to my friend Patrick although I've adapted it to make it my own._

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

_**Prologue: All But a Dream**_

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

"_Please give her back to me!" a man of eighteen pleaded as he knelt down on the top of a cliff. The rushing waters below him crashing on the cliff but he refused to move as the water splashed onto him. In his arms was a female of sixteen her soft auburn locks were covering her face and she had a serene look of peace in an endless slumber._

"_Please give her back to me," the man continued sobbing now as he looked up to the God above, "Please!"_

_Hearing no answer he held her tightly towards his chest, "It's all my fault," he said softly, "If only I had never came here, if only." _

_Looking once more to a far out distant he decided on one thing. The dark blue waters looking so inviting, the crushing of the waves looked like a soft bed you could just lay upon and never wake from._

"_If you won't bring her back," he scorned to the Gods, "than I shall join her.'_

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **That was a fast chapter ne? Don't worry the future chapters will be A LOT longer than this one…I hope you guys liked the introduction…please read and review! I really want to know what you think about this story!_

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

_Broken Hill Organ by Patrick Broadley_

_Melting in the background,_

_Bleeding into the sky_

_My breath shatters in the cold as I sigh_

_Wondering what her thoughts are_

_And if they are of me_

_Sitting, perched upon a broken hill_

_I play my shallow organ for her_

_Mournfully it makes the notes_

_That make her smile, not just with her mouth_

_But with her eyes too_

_On and on I play_

_My grey eyelids of stone_

_They burn with the weight of years spent playing_

_I dare not stop, for fear that her smile will fade_

_Her glossy eyes hypnotise me and I can't look away_

_She holds my pallid hand as we wonder_

_The surrounding dark orchards of dreams_

_That surround our bleak and lonely hill_

_While I long for the flavour of the lips_

_That form her sideways smile_


	2. The Voice

_**:Dream:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **I'm glad you were all intrigued through my prologue, which of course was my goal, I would just like to give a short warning beforehand that until the summer, the updates may be fairly slow, but once summer comes I promise you ALL regular updates!_

_**Thanks: **dbzgtfan2004, MizEvilBlossoms, AirStriker, hAPPy, Trumpet-Geek, and Angelikyte Alexiel. Also although the prologue was dramatic…this first chapter is going to be fairly slow…but don't worry it DOES pick up…obviously if I need to reach that ending! Thank you so much for reviewing!_

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

_**Chapter One: **The Voice_

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

Syaoran Li sighed tiredly as he watched the servants move his stuff in this small town of Tomoeda that was literally in the outskirts of town in the middle of nowhere. He had been unsure of moving here at first because of the uneasy feeling this place had giving him. It was like a chilling feeling that came down his spine.

His entire life he had lived in a large house with many servants to work for him along with his family, but now they were in for a dramatic change. His mother and him had escaped out of their city with the help of some close family friends and most of the family fortune.

His father was part of the royal committee in China, but his father was later founded for treason. Because of this the King had ordered for all with the Li family name were to be killed.

His four older sisters were all massacred on sight. His father's friend's who knew saw this happen quickly came to the house to warn the others. However the only people home at the time were his parents and himself. In great urgency everything they could carry was packed, all the greatest riches were packed along with it, although most were used along the way to bribe those to help them leave there.

He had watched his father head to the dining room to place on his armour he had worn years back when he was in the army. His mother had pleaded for his father to leave with them, but he had told them, he had to stay. This was his family; his soul belonged to this house he would die here like he knew he would.

His mother hadn't stopped crying even when they were set off in a boat to Japan. Even now as Syaoran looked at her, he wasn't quite sure what to expect.

His mother was a woman of great grace and poise. Never in his life had he seen his mother fall apart like this. He could only hope but to understand her pain. She was losing her family, and her home with only him left.

And him, all he had was her. His entire life was now to be forever forgotten, they could only worry about the present.

As the slaves placed the last of their luggage they hurried off back to the ship to head back to China. Syaoran searched around trying to find his mother through the cluttered house. He found her sitting outside on the porch of the house silent standing there with her hair blowing through the airy wind.

They were living right by the coast so the wind seemed endless, but his mother didn't seem to mind a bit. She continued to stay there her long black hair no longer tied up in a bun.

"Mother," Syaoran said unsurely as he bowed respectfully.

His mother didn't voice out anything, but instead she turned around with a small smile on her face. Her makeup was all run down off her checks and her eyes puffy from all the crying. Quickly wiping the last of the dry tears she stood up straight, "Xiao Lang, we have much to do."

Syaoran nodded his head, "You should head back inside mother, it's getting late out."

His mother nodded her ruby red eyes gleaming with fresh tears, but she didn't allow them to fall, "Just a few more minutes, perhaps you should unpack some of the stuff first?"

Syaoran nodded stiffly as he headed back inside. But before heading in, he decided to take a look around at his new life, his new home.

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

Once outside the scenery immediately took his breath away. The soft pre winter breeze was blowing around him taking the leaves and petals from the trees and allowing them to flow gently to the soft earth below him. Closing his eyes it took him away from this world. In himself he wished one thing, and that was he could just disappear that everything that happened was all but a dream. That his mother wasn't inside this very moment crying her tears out.

And this was his only release to escape the world we all called life. By shutting his eyes he allowed himself to be enveloped in darkness, but this darkness was like a warmth that took away all his troubles for just the moment. He allowed himself to be carried away with the nature around him and to be allowed to fall down the endless hole of darkness away from this place.

He allowed himself to be one with nature hearing all the little sounds of the birds chirping, of the waves hitting the rocks by the cliff and than there was that soft noise. It was human, he could tell by the words. But they weren't just words no, the voice was singing. Singing the words gently, preciously even as though each word could possibly be the last. The melody itself was captivating and the voice, was so, perfect.

If he ever heard a perfect voice, this would be it. It was soft and full of volume, and it held such grace. It held such passion that it felt as though it was entrapping him. Suddenly he saw a light, a light in the dark hole he had been falling into. Following the light he realized he was back, back to the real world.

He gave himself a second to regain his sense. Afterwards he remembered the voice again and began searching for it. Who had been singing? He looked past the trees, past the few houses, over the cliffs and into the ocean but he couldn't find a single soul outside.

The wind was blowing stronger now and he wrapped his arms around him trying to keep in the warmth. That was when he heard it again, the voice, it was faint but it was still there. Deciding he was going to find the person of the voice if it was the last thing he did he quickly ran towards it. As he neared it he noticed it was slowly getting louder but as he felt he would finally find the owner of the voice it stopped.

The singing was gone, the voice was gone. Turning around he pleaded in his mind for it to return. He wanted, no needed the voice to return. There was something in the voice, something holy, mystical even. Realizing that it wasn't going to come back, he took the dirt path to return home, he would try again tomorrow to find the mystical voice.

_**:--------------------------------------:**_


	3. Friendships

_**:Dream:**_

_**Bayb-Tiger: **Once again, this chapter is going to be a light one, you know one of those chapters where you are forced to meet all the characters? Lol don't worry though this story WILL get more intense I can promise you all that! Please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **FreedomValentine thank you for your comment I greatly appreciate it, making me feel very supported I really hope you enjoy this chapter also._

_Thank you Sifauna Auria, Trumpet-Geek, MizEvilBlossoms!_

_On an extra note…I'll try my BEST to update regularly…but there will probably be a two week gap…between this one and the next chapter…and it isn't because I don't love my readers…because trust me I DO!...but with exams coming up and all._

_Extra extra note…today is prom for me and my birthday (may 26) so I thought…why not celebrate it with my loveable readers!_

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

_**Chapter Two: **Friendships_

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

"Xiao Lang, I think you should come here," his mother's voice yelled out for him.

A week had past since they had moved here. The unpacking was finished and Syaoran had finally been through this entire town. For such a few people living here it was a fairly large place. If he continued down the right side of the dirt road you would reach a few houses where his neighbours lived and down a bit further you would reach the market where every Sunday everyone in town would sell their goods. Although of course there was a store there opened everyday for all your necessities.

After that there would be a path left or right, if you chose right you would reach the hospital and police station, although there were only a few people working in each. Past that a little there would be a few more houses. The left side though was where the school was, Tomoeda High, the school where all the kids in town attended, which was only a good 30 people. Past that was the library and than a few more houses.

Now if you had instead at the beginning chose the center path, you would reach the mayor's house, only after a very tiring and long walk. It was said that the Mayor was filthy rich and only wanted to live here for the sake of the peace and quiet. Mr. Daidouji who had been in charge of this town for decades. No one would dare take charge, why, because this town came to be because of this one man.

Now there was one last place you could go, the left path. Now that path was the one rarely taken, unless you were a hunter. That was the path to the forest, it was a thick and deep forest that most people avoided because of the deadly creatures inside. However if you finish up the forest you would reach the tops of the cliffs. But it was said that no one in town ever dared to go that far, why he was still unsure.

Xiao Lang, although he had converted his name to Japanese, Syaoran, his mother still refused to call him that. Saying that she respected his decision to fit in here, but she refused to forget their heritage. As he slowly walked down the steps he noticed a grim looking man at the door. He was wearing a long black trench coat with long silvery hair due to his old age.

This was the Mayor, he wasn't fairly bad looking, just plain old. He also seemed to be unable to smile, he always had that grim expression on for everyone, on his hands and arms were jewellery of all kinds of gold. He was flaunting his wealth to everyone here and everyone in town knew it, but no one would dare say anything.

He cleared his throat, staring down at Syaoran, "Are you the man of this house?"

Syaoran nodded his head stiffly, "Hai," he answered.

The man nodded, "Do you speak Japanese?"

Syaoran nodded again, "Hai."

This was when the man started to look down on the surroundings. Due to his mother's instructions they had immediately hidden away all the valuable goods they had left. Although they were rich, it was decided that here they were going to live a normal peasant life as to not disturb the life styles here since they knew nothing.

"So you have moved in, without my knowledge, lucky for you I don't own this part of town."

Syaoran nodded as he offered him a seat which he quickly refused saying he didn't have much time, but Syaoran noticed the disgusted look on his face.

Clearing his throat again he stared down at him, "I don't mind you living here," like he really had any control over that, "but if you plan on entering the town you will be forced to pay taxes."

"We're aware of this," Syaoran stated calmly as his mother watched on the side.

Unlike his mother Syaoran was well educated in China. His mother on the other hand was actually born in a commoner's family. But after his father fell in love with her all that had changed, however by that time it was already to late for his mother to start a proper schooling. And because of this, his mother could only stand there unable to understand the conversation.

"And I'm assuming you will be attending the school?" he questioned eyeing Syaoran's attire.

After coming here, they had exchanged some of their clothing's with the servants in order to fit in more, but even than you could tell by their cloth that it was expensive and how it was all made by one piece instead of many just pasted together.

Syaoran stared at the older man in front of him, seeing the greed spill from his amethyst eyes. Although they were of the purest of colour his personality ruined that image, only his hunger for money was shown.

"Yes, and we will pay for it."

"Very well," he heard him mutter swiftly before hurrying off towards the door, not that Syaoran was complaining, "come to the school tomorrow at 6:30 sharp, I will be there to gather your school fee and school starts at 7."

Syaoran bowed along with his mother as the Mayor headed off onto a carriage pulled by servants dressed in nice clothing and down the dirt path.

Once he was gone, Syaoran turned towards his mother, "They're going to allow me to attend school mother, and we can stay here as long as we pay the taxes," Syaoran converted back to Chinese.

His mother smiled happily as she embraced him tightly, "What would I do without you my child? How could I ever survive in this harsh world alone?"

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

The next day couldn't have come any sooner. Although he had been able to see the place he wanted to also know the people living here. Wanted to know if they were all like that pesky Mayor, or perhaps they were nicer, which was what he was hoping for.

Walking up early at 5:30, and headed out by 6. Because they were 'poor' here Syaoran knew he would have to walk to the school on his own two feet, and that would take half and hour if he hurried, which of course he had to do if he wanted to be on the Mayor's good side.

As Syaoran headed out the door with a leather school bag around his shoulder he got ready to start running when he noticed her voice again. The soft angelic voice which he thought was only his imagination. How long had it been since he heard it? Too long.

But now here it was, and he stopped lost in his thoughts. The voice, was just like before so absolutely perfect that it felt as though he was frozen from his spot unable to think clearly. It was as though the voice took away his sanity, took away his soul.

An 'oof,' was heard as Syaoran stumbled from his position.

Turning slowly Syaoran noticed the blue haired guy in front of him. He looked to be about the same age with dark blue hair and azure eyes that gleamed with pure excitement.

"Sorry about that, I was hurrying to school, I have morning duty today and can't be late," the guy muttered quickly and got up again to start running when Syaoran stopped him.

"Matte! I'm heading there too, mind if we go together?"

The guy grinned, "Sure but we better hurry, I can't be late again!"

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

"I just moved here," Syaoran shouted as the two ran down the path towards the school.

"I noticed, I've seen you around town once, I thought you were just a visitor who knew you were going to live here."

"My name's Syaoran by the way."

"Ahh," the boy had stopped now at the second stop to catch his breath, "sorry I seem to have forgotten my manners, Eriol Hiiragizawa I guess we'll be neighbours from now on. I live not to far from your house."

"Nice to meet you," Syaoran replied shaking his hand until he realized what time it was, "shit I'm meeting the Mayor!" he cursed and ran off leaving his new friend behind.

Eriol on the other hand stood there dumbfounded since he had spoken Chinese. But shrugging his shoulder he ran towards the school before he got in trouble too.

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

"I thought I told you to be prompt!" the Mayor yelled out as Syaoran reached the main office finding it easily since it was a small school.

Giving a bow Syaoran dared not stare into his eyes, "I'm sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again."

The Mayor cursed but waved it off, "No matter, now as for your school fee it will be 1 gold coin."

Syaoran muttered a curse under his breath but paid the fee, he knew the Mayor was over pricing him because he could tell he was richer than the rest of the people living here, but he knew he couldn't make a scene, not on his first day of school.

You could practically see the smirk on the Mayor's face as he received the money, "Now I will also be expecting you each month give me a silver coin for going into the town."

Syaoran sighed as he nodded his head, "Yes sir."

With that the Mayor turned his head to the room next door yelling, "Tomoyo we're going now."

That was when he saw her, like an angel from heaven with her long ebony locks, and those same amethyst eyes as her father except hers held great love and warmth instead of the pure greed her father had.

"Yes daddy," she replied softly gathering her lavender gown into her hands as she gave a small nod acknowledging Syaoran and hurried off to follow her father.

Syaoran stayed in his place until the teacher walked in telling him she'll bring him to class where the rest of the students were already.

_**:--------------------------------------:**_

Once he entered the classroom he was astonished on the size of the class. It was a large room, filled with thirty desks and one large desk in front of five black boards. All around noise was buzzing from students of all ages as the teacher yelled out to get their attention.

Once their attention was on her she cleared her throat as two other female teachers came in. "Okay before we begin class today I would like to introduce you to, Syaoran Li our newest student from China."

Syaoran smiled charmingly as he gave a polite bow, "I really hope to get to know you all."

The teacher smiled softly, "Please sit over there with Eriol, Eriol raise your hand. We'll get to you later on in the class since you're of the oldest here."

Syaoran nodded as he noticed it was the blue haired guy again.

"Aren't you lucky to be in my group," Eriol grinned, "I didn't know you were eighteen?"

"Seventeen actually my birthday's coming up soon though."

Eriol nodded his head, "Hey let me introduce you to the rest of group, this is Takashi Yamasaki," he said while pointing to a guy with messy brown hair and brown eyes that were hidden under his eyelids, "and his girlfriend Chiharu Mihara," he pointed to a girl who was embracing the other guy tightly with soft brown hair pulled up in pig tails and raging brown eyes, "and last but not least Ryu Masha," he said while pointing to a guy with jet black hair and fiery red eyes.

Syaoran nodded as they all sat down in a group of desks that were connected together, while Takashi grabbed another and pulled it over to add.

"And here we thought nothing would ever change around here, I mean when was the last time someone new came? Five years ago?" Takashi stated as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

Chiharu nodded, "At least you aren't lying there Tak it was five years ago, you know when that girl…what's her name, Rika?"

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, Rika Sasaki she's a year younger than us she's that girl over there with the reddish brown hair and soft brown eyes."

Syaoran nodded taking everything in, because of the small town it was better to get to know everyone in the school, "And the teachers?"

"Oh well the younger grades are taught by Naoko Yanagisawa she graduated just last year with high honours, and the middle grades are taught by Nakuru Akizuki that woman with long brown hair and soft red eyes, and our teacher is Kaho Mizuki the one with wavy red hair and red eyes."

Syaoran nodded taking all the information in as he leaned back in his chair, "So what do we do as we wait for the teachers?"

"The latest gossip of course!" Chiharu replied easily as she leaned in towards the group, "Did you guys hear about Tomoyo?"

"Do you mean the Mayor's daughter?" Syaoran voiced out nonchalantly getting him shushed by Chiharu.

"Don't talk so loud we can get in huge trouble you know, but continuing on I heard Maki was walking by their house and heard them yelling about her wanting to get out more you know hang out with us."

"Fuck, I hate that guy she's fucking 17 he should allow her to go out more instead of sticking her in that house," Ryu muttered out speaking for the first time.

"Watch your language Ryu," Kaho-sensei commented as she walked over towards their group, "Let's get started on maths today you guys."

As Syaoran leaned over towards Eriol's to see his textbook he noticed him scribble a message down, 'We're hanging out today at night down, you in?'


	4. Midnight Petals

_**::Dream::**_

_**Bayb-Tiger:: **Hehehe sorry to disappoint you all but Sakura won't be making another appearance for a little while, though you do get a more of everyone else here! But don't worry when Sakura DOES make an appearance it'll be a good one!! Read and Review!! But most of all ENJOY!_

_**Thanks:: **kaipanther, Trumpet-Geek, Sifauna Auria, MizEvilBlossoms_

_And yes I'm AWARE that I am…almost an entire year late for the update…I have no excuse this chapter was just sitting here, but hopefully you will continue reading, and hopefully I can still get the same idea across._

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

_**Chapter Three:: **Midnight Petals_

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

After deciding to go along with his new friends he took a quick shower and got dressed and waited out at the porch for them to come. Since Eriol knew where he lived he said he would bring everyone there. What they were planning to do he still wasn't sure. But it didn't quite matter to him, because what his mother told him was right. It was time they both moved on; they couldn't stay in the pain forever.

He watched as his mother sat by the fireplace staring out into space completely gathered in her thoughts. Although his mother had stopped crying he knew she was in deep pain inside and her only wish now was for him to grown up and be happy, and that was exactly what he was going to do for her.

As he sat there he watched as the sun set the sky changing into a whole array of colours.

"A penny for your thoughts?" a girl's voice echoed through his head causing him to turn.

There she was again, Tomoyo, the beautiful angel he saw at the school.

The girl giggled as she noticed the way Syaoran stared at her, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, just call me Tomoyo."

"Ah, nice to meet you, why are you here?" Syaoran questioned as he offered her a seat next to him.

"Eriol invited me of course, he's inviting me to a lot of their outings, but this is the only one I've actually been able to go to."

"Why?"

Tomoyo was about to answer when she noticed Eriol and the rest of the gang walking towards them.

Syaoran turned and started waving to them as they all said their hellos.

"So what do you have planned for tonight anyways?" Takashi questioned his arm wrapped around a fuming Chiharu.

Chiharu scowled as she turned towards Ryu, "Yeah Ryu, just tell us already stop being so secretive."

"God what's wrong with you," Ryu muttered but he cleared his throat dramatically gathering the rests attention, "We're going to go in the forest and reach the top of the cliff."

"You're fucking kidding me man, no one's been up there," Eriol commented as he looked for the rests opinion.

"That's why I want to do this, come on we'll be the first people won't that be amazing?"

Tomoyo's eyes lit up, "Yeah I mean I think it'll be fun!"

Syaoran eyed the group nervously, although most of them didn't feel it he could sense the tension between the two girls of the group, the only question now was why.

"Now that's the spirit I like you already Tomoyo," Ryu replied flirtatiously as he walked towards Tomoyo wrapping his arm around her causing her to giggle nervously.

Eriol sighed, "Okay since it is your week I guess we all have to do it."

Chiharu grumbled, "You have fucking got to be kidding me, this is senseless listening to this retard, I mean he failed a year!"

Ryu, Eriol, and Takashi were actually a year older than the group, however Ryu was the only one who failed a year early on and was pulled back into their grade. He was actually supposed to have graduated with Naoko.

"Chi, come on, I mean now I can prove to you all my stories are true, that there is a midnight singer up on that cliff and we'll finally get to see her," Takashi stated as he stared up the cliff admiringly.

"And we'll be able to ask her how she died and why she's haunting the cliff too, now that I think of it this could be fun."

Takashi and Eriol chuckled together leaving a confused Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"Don't worry about them they lie all the time," Ryu answered for them and started walking towards the forest, "come on faster we get up there faster you all can get home."

Chiharu sighed as she took her boyfriend's hand, "Let's go, faster we do this, faster I'm away from this retard."

That caused Tomoyo to giggle as she ran up to catch up to her, "Hey my name's Tomoyo."

"I know your name, trust me," Chiharu spat out as she faced Takashi, "Come on Tak, let's hang in the back so we can talk."

Meanwhile Eriol and Syaoran walked together hanging out in the back ignoring the rest of the gang.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Eriol questioned as he tried to avoid the dents in the road.

Syaoran shrugged, "Not that bad, but I mean what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well everyone is designated a week in which they get to choose the activities for the weekend. The first week of the month is mines, than Ryu's, Takashi's is next, and than last is Chiharu. But of course we'll have to change the schedule now that you're around."

Syaoran mocked laughter as he noticed a fuming Chiharu and Takashi walk behind them, "You guys go on first, me and Tak need some private time."

Syaoran and Eriol chuckled as they ran up to where a sullen Tomoyo walked alone with Ryu way ahead of the group.

"What's wrong?" Eriol questioned as he walked up beside her with Syaoran on the other side.

Tomoyo heaved a large sigh as she forced a smile on her face, "Nothing is wrong, I'm just a little nervous I suppose."

"You can still back out you know," Syaoran commented.

"No way, this is my first time out, I'll make it through!" Tomoyo commented strongly when they noticed Ryu halted to a stop.

"Okay this is it if any of you wimps want to back out now you can," Ryu commented staring at Chiharu while she stuck her out childishly at him.

"Come on let's just get this stupid adventure over with," Chiharu muttered as Ryu headed off again with the rest of the group following behind.

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

As they headed into the forest the group slowly got tenser as the space tightened and as the sky darkened.

"Shit it's getting dark," Chiharu whispered over to Takashi as she held onto him tightly, "and no more jokes Tak, I'm really scared."

Takashi nodded as he embraced his girlfriend tightly, "Don't worry Chi I'll protect you."

"Don't you think they're cute?" Tomoyo whispered over to Syaoran as she watched where she stepped.

"Yeah you can see they really love each other, and plus they're getting married soon."

"Oh my, that'll be nice," Tomoyo gushed causing the two guys to laugh.

Tomoyo's personality was absolutely loveable and after being with her Syaoran was able to understand why Eriol had invited her along despite her not knowing the group. She was sincerely nice and tried to get to know and understand each and every person.

"Are we almost there yet?" Tomoyo questioned timidly as they had to walk one by one now and had to hold onto trees to stop from falling down.

"Almost I can see a clearing all the way up there!" Ryu yelled out as he quickened his pace causing the rest to moan.

"What if something comes out you guys…you know how there are animals here," Chiharu commented also picking up her pace. As if on cue a sound of a wolf came causing everyone to feel a shiver of fear go up their spine.

It was pitch black now and they all had their flashlights out that also meant the night animals were also out.

You could hear the crickets chattering and the owls hooting into the night.

Tomoyo shivered as she rubbed her shoulders from the brisk night air, she unlike the rest of them was wearing a silk outfit that was of pure elegance although it wasn't as formal as what she usually wore. The problem was though; the others had a warm cloth while she had a thin piece of silk.

Eriol quickly took off his shirt and placed it over her shoulders, "Don't worry I'm used to the cold after living here so long."

Tomoyo nodded her head as she took the worn out brown cloth closer towards her, "Hey I can really see the clearing now!"

The rest of the group looked up seeing the clearance where the moon shined through, "Finally we're almost out."

Chiharu got ready to run when suddenly a barking was heard causing her to immediately stopped in her spot, "What was that?"

Tomoyo had also stopped and clung onto the two guys beside her, as Ryu who finally slowed down ran towards the group, "I think the wolves are nearing us, my dad as told me about them just try not to make any noise."

The rest nodded as they stuck together closely trying to get closer to the clearing.

"You guys we're almost there!" Chiharu exclaimed as she began running for the exit.

"Chiharu wait!" Takashi yelled, "You should stay with the rest of the group!"

But it was too late as a large wolf pounced on her but Ryu was quick on his feet and shoved the wolf away grabbing Chiharu's hand to help her up.

"You guys head up first, trust me my father taught me how to take care of them!" Ryu yelled as Takashi grabbed Chiharu and helped her up to the clearing while Eriol did the same for Tomoyo while Syaoran stayed behind them to make sure nothing followed them.

As the group left Ryu eyed the animal in front of him carefully, "I ain't afraid of you! Come and get me!"

The wolf snarled and was ready to bite when a soft voice yelled out, "Down boy!"

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

Once they finally reached the clearing the group panted for air, they had ran as though their life depended on it. Syaoran looked around noticing that Ryu still hadn't joined them.

"You guys, isn't Ryu taking a long time?"

Chiharu sighed, "Don't worry I'm sure he'll come up soon I mean his dad's a hunter."

"Doesn't mean he is," Eriol retorted back as he looked over towards the forest, "maybe we should head back, what you think?"

Syaoran nodded as he looked at the rest of the group, "Okay do you think you can take care of the girls Takashi?"

Takashi nodded his head, "Okay but be careful you guys."

The two got ready to leave when Ryu came running out from the forest, "Hey you guys we made it perfectly fine!" although he was saying that you could see his shirt was broken up more than it was before however he didn't look to have any damage done to him physically.

"What happened to you?" Tomoyo questioned scared as she stared at him.

Ryu shrugged his shoulders, "I handled the wolf that's all."

Chiharu sighed as she walked upwards, "Come on you guys, might as well see what's up here since we're already here."

The rest nodded as they followed her lead. At the top there were arrays of cherry blossom trees. Because of the late season the petals have already been falling and many were already on the ground. However as the next breeze blew by the petals also blew around them.

"Wow," Tomoyo voiced softly as she breathed in the fresh flowery scent, "this place is…"

"Incredible?" Syaoran finished for her causing her to smile lightly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Chiharu allowed Takashi to embrace her tightly as she gazed up at the moon shining down upon them, "I've never noticed how big the moon was, and how beautiful it was until now."

"Now did you know that mice were actually the first creatures to live on the moon since it had a layer of cheese on it, but of course the mice ate it all up which led them to their death?"

"Takashi, you ruined the moment."

"I'm just kidding Chi, I'm glad I got to spend this moment with you."

Eriol chuckled as he patted Ryu on the back, "I'm very proud of you I can't believe it we actually made it all the way to the top. I wonder how we were so successful."

Ryu shrugged, "Just lucky I guess."


	5. Fallen

_**::Dream::**_

_**Bayb-Tiger:: **Due to my lack of updates, I decided I shall update this chapter too, hopefully my wonderful readers will not have given up on me. _

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

_**Chapter Four:: **Fallen_

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

It was mid afternoon by the time he woke up. They had gotten home late last night, not that any of them cared since it was the weekend and they didn't have anything to do anyways. Syaoran decided to lay in bed for awhile as the sunlight entered his quaint little room.

The furnishings weren't as sophisticated and fancy like in China, and his room was only half the size as before, but he didn't really mind. As he laid there he allowed himself to get wrapped up in his thoughts. His father and his sisters. It seemed like an eternity since they first came here. Since they had all been apart, yet at the same time the memories were still fresh in his mind.

"_Father why do you have to go again?" a three year old Syaoran questioned his eyes brimming with tears. _

_A hearty laugh was heard as an exact replica of him but older man smiled happily with his black robe, "I have to serve the King, he needs me right now."_

"_But the King is old father why does he need you, I need you."_

_The man laughed again as he embraced the young boy, "Syaoran you must remember that there are other people in this world that need me, not just you. Just like when you grow up there will be other people who need you, you mustn't always be focused on what you need but what those around you need."_

_Young Syaoran sniffed a little as he stood up tall, "Yeah that's right I have to care about everyone."_

_The older man smiled proudly as his eyes gleamed with pure happiness, this was his son._

Tears stung his eyes, but he forced them to stay in, "I'll always make you proud father."

"Xiao Lang," he heard his mother's voice by the doorway.

Taking a glance over he allowed his mother to embrace him tightly, "I miss him mother, I really miss him."

Yelan sighed as she cried in his shoulder hugging him tightly, "Don't you worry; your father is up there watching us, making sure we're all right."

Syaoran nodded as he stood up tall, "Mother I promise you I'll take care of you and all those around me, like father would have wanted."

His mother nodded her head as she looked up to her son proudly, all her life Syaoran was able to make her proud with everything he did. Whether it be in school, or the way he matured growing up. But in a way she felt as though she raped him of his childhood because the time had already past.

Since he was younger he had been in the most prestigious school not only learning the basics but also about the government, his father had wanted him to be an official like him when he grew up, but it looked now that he would never get that chance.

"Hey Syaoran, Syaoran come one we're all heading over to Tomoyo's house remember?" Eriol's voice screamed.

Syaoran chuckled as he listened to his friend's antics, "I'm coming Eriol calm down!"

Syaoran turned towards his mother as he wiped away her fallen tears, "No more crying mother, from now on we should be strong, for father. I'll be home as soon as I can, bye mother."

Giving a curt bow Syaoran headed out to where his friends were waiting outside.

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

"What took you so long?" Takashi asked with his arm around Chiharu, the two were practically inseparable.

"I was having a talk with my mother," Syaoran answered stiffly feeling his body tensed up as they began walking down the path to Tomoyo's house.

"I still don't understand why we're going here, I mean it's still Ryu's choice where to go, so why are we going to this bitch's house?" Chiharu asked frustrated as she stomped her feet like a child causing the rest to laugh.

"Who cares? And I mean aren't you curious to find out what's in that old hag's house? And plus I must say Tomoyo isn't all that bad looking," Ryu commented with a sly smile on his face.

Eriol shook his head, "When will you guys learn, come on she's our friend you guys, give her some slack."

"You're friend Eriol, not ours I don't even see why you brought her yesterday," Chiharu argued back as she looked up to Takashi for some back up.

Shrugging his shoulders he replied, "I don't find her that bad, really she's quite nice."

Chiharu fumed as she stomped ahead, "Fine you guys are all against me let's get this stupid trip over with!"

Once they reached the house an hour later Tomoyo appeared wearing a silk white dress with purple petals floating all over. She had a large smile on her pale pink lips as her curly hair cascaded down her shoulders. "Welcome you guys, I'm so glad you came and all dressing so nicely."

Today Syaoran had chosen a white shirt with some matching white pants in a cheap silk. Eriol was wearing the same thing but in blue, turns out he was the second richest person living in this city (not including Syaoran of course) but that wasn't saying much since Tomoyo's family was much richer than they would ever be.

Chiharu was wearing a pink dress with flowers hand sewed on quite poorly but the design was fairly nice. Takashi on the other hand had a one piece grey robe on. While Ryu had on a black robe with silk red flowers on it.

Compared to school days they were all dressing fairly formally since this was a somewhat formal outing.

Chiharu scowled as she eyed Tomoyo, "Are you going to let us in or not?"

Tomoyo moved aside as the rest began to walk in. The house was two stories high, slightly smaller than the house Syaoran had when he was in China. Inside it was formally decorated with cherry wood furniture that was had carved beautifully with many expensive vases and cutlery around.

"Wow, nice place," Ryu commented as he took a seat in the middle chair, while the rest also took a seat.

"So what have you planned for us, Miss. Daidouji?" Chiharu asked mockingly as she poured herself a cup of tea with the fancy cups.

Tomoyo smiled brightly standing at the top, "I thought maybe we could have a picnic in my backyard, I mean it would be a great way for all of us to get to know each other better."

Chiharu wanted to spit at Tomoyo's idea but kept her tongue in at Takashi's excitement. In truth she herself was fairly excited, they had never been in Tomoyo's house before I mean her father was the toughest man in town so of course no one would are touch his daughter. And than there was the whole idea of food, when was the last time she had a real lavish meal? Probably since the last wedding that was held here which was years ago.

"All right, I think we should start now!" Takashi hurried as he stood up as his stomach growled causing the rest to laugh.

Once outside the group admired everything, except for Eriol that was. It seemed he already knew what to expect, as though this wasn't actually the first time for him.

"This place is beautiful," Syaoran admired as he sat down where a blanket was laid out for them.

Indeed this place looked like it came from a painting everything looked absolutely perfect, the way the flowers bloomed even though it was nearing the winter, the way the air smelt, and the sound of nature all around them. Nothing in this entire town could compare to it.

Eriol chuckled, "Of course you wouldn't believe how much Mr. Daidouji pays for my mother to do all this."

So this was how the two knew each other, by their parents.

Tomoyo giggled lightly, "Yes now come on, everyone lets sit down and talk a little about ourselves? Let's start with Syaoran," Tomoyo suggested as she smiled sweetly to Syaoran causing him to blush.

"Well my name is Syaoran Li, or Xiao Lang in Chinese. As many of you know I'm born in China, I just came here a week ago, and…well that's it."

"What about your family?" Tomoyo urged on causing Syaoran's eye to go downcast.

Seeing his discomfort Eriol quickly jumped in,

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, my parents are both from England but I was raised here. My mother gardens for Mr. Daidouji and my father died in the plant explosion three years ago."

Tomoyo gasped as she kept her mouth shut and allowed Chiharu to continue since she was sitting next to Eriol.

"Chiharu Mihara, my family had been here for generations now. My mom works at home, and my dad used to work for the plant, but we all know what happened with that," Chiharu scowled glaring at Tomoyo the entire time.

"Takashi Yamasaki, like Chiharu my parents have lived here for generations now and of course I'm engaged to the lovable and perfect Chiharu. Parents both work at the fruit place in town. Oh and did you guys know me and Chiharu are planning to get married on the night that it says all birds get married, under the moonlight in England because…"

"Ryu Masha, been her for ages, too long to count now, but I used to live in Tokyo. Parents thought I needed a new life so, here I am. Nothing much to say, was engaged to Rika awhile back, but we broke it off, stupid parents. My dad works out on the farm, my mother takes care of my little sister Takara."

"Tomoyo Daidouji, you all know who my father is. I originally lived in Tokyo also. And my mother…well she's been gone my entire life."

That was when it happened, her eyes looked up and met his. It was as though a spark occurred between them, an indescribable bond formed without them even realizing it.

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

"Thanks for helping," Tomoyo replied as Eriol and Syaoran helped her clean up the plates.

"No problem I don't mind really," Eriol replied grinning showing his perfect white teeth that in a way kind of scared him.

Syaoran nodded his head, "Trust me Tomoyo it was a pleasure."

"You know you never did answer that question."

Syaoran froze at her comment. It was only them three now, it was different than when all of them were around but he still didn't feel as though he was ready, not yet.

"Yeah, maybe some other time, I'm getting tired I think I should head back."

Eriol nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah I'm with Syaoran, bye Moyo it was fun."

Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you, the both of you. Especially you Eriol, if it weren't for you I don't think any of this could've been possible."

As the two walked out Syaoran couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the photo hanging by the fireplace. It was framed in a gold carefully craved framed with a picture of a younger version of what seemed to be Tomoyo and her father. But the third person who was quite elegantly dressed looked quite familiar but he decided against it, how would he know anyone that lived down here?

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

Once the guys left Syaoran smacked Eriol lightly, "You totally like her!"

"No I don't you don't know what the hell you're talking about, I'm engaged you know."

"Yeah you do…wait what?"

Eriol sighed as he continued walking, "Back in England I have a fiancée, only…she's gone missing."

"Missing?" Syaoran repeated.

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, me and her were great friends when we were younger. She came here to visit me a few years back, but…she's been missing for some time now."

Syaoran nodded considering it all, "Who was she?"

"She was perfect," Eriol replied dreamingly as he looked up at the moon that was now overhead, "with her emerald pools and those soft luscious lips."

"Sounds fantastic how did you snag a girl like her?"

"Well, she wasn't all perfect."

"What do you mean?"

"There was something about her, that was indescribable, but I think that was what made her so perfect."

"What was it?" Syaoran asked unconvinced.

"She was special Syaoran, in a way you wouldn't understand."


	6. Can't Forget You

_**::Dream::**_

_**Bayb-Tiger:: **__Well this was a short chapter, to say the least, hope you guys enjoy it!_

_**Thanks:: **__To everyone who reviewed, and anyone still reading this story._

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

_**Chapter Five:: **__Can't Forget You_

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

"What's been up with Ryu?"

Chiharu questioned as she allowed Takashi to wrap his arms around her.

"I don't know he's been like that since Monday, wonder what's wrong with him, maybe the evil witch above had cast a spell on him and…"

Takashi started but immediately stopped seeing the deadly care his fiancé was sending him.

Syaoran decided to take matters in his own hands stood up and walked over to Ryu. After they all got back to school he had distanced himself from the group, only talking to them when he needed to. At first they had thought he was just having some problems, but it was already Thursday and he hadn't changed a bit. There he was sitting in the corner completely lost into his own world, like he wasn't even here, no only his body was here.

"Ryu?...Ryu?"

Syaoran said as he tapped his shoulder. Immediately he came alert gazing around his surroundings cautiously than staring up at Syaoran.

"Hey man, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just checking if you were all right. You seem to be spacing a lot."

"Y-yeah I'm fine,"

He mumbled out not daring to look him in the eye,

"Hey I'm not feeling so good would you tell the teacher for me?"

"Sure,"

Syaoran mumbled as he watched Ryu get up and run out of the school.

"Where is he going?"

Eriol asked, having had watched Syaoran the entire time to see what he could be doing.

"I don't know, but I think we should follow him."

With that said the two friends quickly ran after him, while Chiharu and Takashi stayed back to talk with the teacher about the disappearance of the three.

_**::--------------------------------------::**_

The two watched as Ryu ran straight into the forest. The two looked at each other, both wondering whether or not they should enter back into the forest. Both worried about their friend quickly rushed to follow him, they had to find the problem once and for all.

They tried to catch up to him, but it seemed Ryu was too fast, that no matter how fast they went they couldn't see him. But that didn't matter, they went through the path once they would be able to make it through again. But that was when they heard it the snarling of wolves. There was more than one this time, there had to have at least been three. Their pulses quickened as Syaoran motioned for both of them to stop.

"What are we going to do?"

Eriol whispered as they slowly moved upwards. The clearing was a fair distance away, they would never be able to make it out in time before the wolves caught them. That's when they saw her, the goddess the one that would sing on the hill. She was wearing a white gown they saw which was what probably gave her that angelic look from above.

"Angel, Claws, and Sabre down now."

They heard her voice call as the three wolves appeared from the trees and walked towards her.

"Are you guys all right?"

Her voice rang as the two boys slowly walked closer towards her wondering who this beauty could be. By her side they noticed a snarling Ryu glaring at them. So this is where he had run off to, to see the Goddess on the cliff, well at least what they thought was a goddess.

"Who are you?"

Syaoran went to ask but was stopped by Eriol who eyed the girl carefully not taking his eyes off her.

"Sakura?"


End file.
